It was destiny
by milktea5
Summary: Makoto Kino, age 17, leaves Tokyo, Japan to study abroad at Northern Europe for a scholarship offers. what awaits her in the Cruise ship and the dorm she is going to stay in? Will Heero ever get along with her?
1. Chapter 1

authors note:

Please bare with me, my grammar and sentence might not be correct. I am just trying to see if I could still write. I don't know if that's excusable, since English isn't my first language. I'm way over Sailor Moon, but I still like Sailor Jupiter (my childhood favorite character) and I really didn't watch Gundam Wing because at that time, I was over on Anime, but my younger brothers, sister and Cousin was. Although, I know what they looked like, and there are many toys of them in my house, because of my younger siblings. the other Sailor scouts would be mentioned, or I might add them if I feel like it. Please bare with me, cause I really have forgotten the Sailor Moon episodes if it became out of character and out of nowhere out of place with invented names. Last time I watched this episode was when it was still on Vhs, and I think around 1997-98' i seldom watched Anime anymore. 2 years ago (2009), I came across this fanfiction, and started reading… and then I like the idea of this pairing. They said I was good in writing when I was grade school (lol) but then I stopped writing like about in 97', and here I am just trying if I could still write...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the character in Gundam Wing, Makoto/ Sailor Jupiter, Or any character from Sailor Moon.

Chapter 1

She said her farewells to her friends at the Terminal as she board the Ferry Ship, The only family she knew are her friends. supposedly she is going to take the plane, but changed her mind, as Plane scared her due to her past.

She had two options, taking sleeping pills if ever she decided to take the plane, or take the longer route. She took the second option first, and will decide if she will take the plane later on for her second or third trip, but right now she will just enjoy the cruise ship.

Makoto Kino, age 17, leaving Tokyo to study abroad for College has earned a scholarship to New Port City somewhere in Northern Europe to take up Culinary Art, the one thing she is passionate about, "cooking".

This country was govern by the Kings and Queens. Not that she was new to any of that. She herself was a princess of Jupiter, along with the other Sailor Scouts, and is serving Princess Serenity. She will terrible miss her friends. They Promised each other to call, write, email back and forth..

As soon as the ferry leaves Tokyo, Japan.

she quickly headed over to find her small room Cabin number, she headed down the stairs, easily finding her room number, examining the room as she entered, there are two single bed which is already been occupied by a bag, 2 small drawer on each side of the bed, and a small restroom.

well at at least they have their own bathroom to whomever she's going to share the cabin with for a few days, she can't complained since all her transportation was paid by the Queen, for her scholarship and was informed that she will be sharing it with someone from her school.

as she set her stuff on her side of the bed and flopped down with a sound. She was tired from the getaway Party that was held for her that night, packing up her things, the dramas. she was exhausted but nevertheless she is going to miss them so much, at the same time, can't help but feel excited that she is going to this foreign land all by herself and what awaits her there. She looked up to the bag laying across her bed.

"I hope she is someone nice, and that I can get along with."

Thinking that whoever her room mate might be, was probably out exploring the ship of her own.

As much as she was Anxious to meet the person whom she is going to spend the rest of the trip with in the cabin, And wanting to do the same thing, exploring the ship, her body and mind failed to do so.

A yawn escape out of her mouth, as she took the blanket and cover her entire body up to her head.

"Maybe I'll do that after 30 mins of rest".

Heero Yuy didn't like the idea that he will be sharing a room with someone.

He prefers to be alone, but the fact that he had forgot to have an early booking.

now he has to share it from a student in the cabin, as all the room was fully booked.

As long as they don't talk to much and give out any information, he will be fine. Whoever he is will just do fine.

"Makoto Kino" reading the name aloud from the information he have found out as soon as he left his room cabin.

it was a "he".

Or so he thought….

A/N:

I also invented something up, like where Makoto studies, and the Cruise ship, supposedly and basically, I really wanted her to ride a plane, but upon changing that, it gave me a great idea what this story would be.. I've never traveled by sea before, so I really have no clue whatsoever travelling on a cruise ship. I did some quick research though, but just given up for a while. The Titanic Movie keeps popping on my head where people share a room the third class so I just want to experiment only on that part ( btw I'm not a fan of that movie, nor do I really like it that much). And it has nothing to do with my fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: _I'm sorry for the late update! And most of all, Thanks for those few people who have reviewed. it really mean a lot to me! And I felt happy reading your comments! I will try my best to make everyone stays in character, base on the creator, but if it fails. I'll still just go on. I tried watching Gundam Wings and skipped some episode, and tried re-reading some fan fiction again, for inspiration, and darn! I just hope I could pull through with my grammar, past tense, and all! Wish I could write like that someday, with heavy vocabulary, etc. But I'll just try to have fun, like when I first tried posting the first chapter_**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the character in Gundam Wing, Heero Yuy, Makoto/ Sailor Jupiter, or any character from Sailor Moon in case they are mentioned._**

* * *

He stepped inside his room cabin quietly after getting some fresh air to think, he saw that the other bed was already occupied, blanket covering its whole entire body all the way through his head.

Examining the figure under the cover, this person seems to have some curves, as the body was lying on the right side of the bed.

Should he try peaking what he would looked like under the cover? or not bother anymore, but what if he was a spy from OZ.

he took a step forward, as he analyzed things through as he came nearer his room mate's bed.

Would he care if he disturb this person from his slumber, or find out now if he was a spy?

He was about to grab its cover, hand almost reaching out, when suddenly the person under the cover started shifting around,

He stopped on his track, pulling his hands away quickly to his side. Some kind of force was stoping him. He didn't know why.

This person might be sick, or something, why the heck would someone cover its entire body, when it was already warm outside. Suspicion was running over his head. He felt like a creep doing odd things like this.

He better not be an OZ, or else he will not think twice about it, and kill this person right from the spot. He then remembered why he was back in his room, he had forgotten his laptop. As soon as he took it, he quickly exited his room cabin. "You're lucky for now! But I'll find out soon who you are!" intentionally saying his thoughts out loud in a monotone voice as he walked further away.

* * *

When Makoto kino had woken up, it was already past 2 hours. Her original plan was to only sleep 30 minutes. Re-adjusting her vision, as it came clear, the place didn't seem too familiar, then remembering that she was already in the ferry boat on her way to Europe! "Shit!" she cursed as she flipped the covers out of her face!

She wasn't planning on sleeping the whole day, nor wasting her precious time mopping and sleeping around the room all day!

Especially when this might be the only time she could able to enjoy it, if school starts, she might not have a time anymore, since she has to find a job to start for her living!

She stretched her entire body, as she sat up lazily on her bed. Suddenly remembering that she was suppose to have a room mate to share it with! She looked around to find that the bag of her room mate was opened, and some stuff was scattered around the bed. Last time she checked, the bag of her room mate was zipped locked. She Groaned loud to herself.

If she hadn't over slept, she would have greeted her formally! Thinking how rude she was not to even welcome her room mate for their first meeting, she'll just have to wait! and do that later on and apologized.

Lazily getting up, and heading over to their small bathroom to wash her face with a cold water, suddenly feeling excited all over again, Sensing that something good was about to happen soon, her positive aura kicked in excitedly as she quickly exited her room after fixing herself up. Wearing her favorite expensive green sleeveless top that was given to her, and yellow shorts, since it was warm outside.

She checked out the shops, and pastries that was on board, everyone was very nice and friendly! She was having a blast.

Her mind was keeping her busy, not noticing that she was touring all day by herself from morning till noon. They also have casinos, fancy restaurants, gym, and swimming pools. Well, mostly everything.

It was turning out a perfect day for her, even though she wished her friends were there, suddenly missing them as she started calling them to this little mini compact of hers which is totally free of charge communicating all over the world, maybe even at the Milky Way or some galaxy, Universe, or other dimension who knows.

Along the way, after the conversation with her friends had ended, she felt her thirst kicked in after having that long hours of walked, she entered a small smoothie shop that seems to have a very few people inside, which is almost deserted.

She decided to rest there for a while to cool off. The shop was across the deck, which has a very nice amazing view of the sea!

Happy that she took the right decision by not taking the plane first! After having her smoothie drinks, filled with food coloring of some sort, was handed out to her, on her way outside, she saw a crew worker that was giving out flyers to everyone.

She wondered why hand out flyers to an almost empty deserted place, maybe because it was at the far end of the ship, and no one seems to come across in that area because it was hidden.

As she stepped outside the shop, she took the flyers that was handed out to her, and read it.

"Fancy Buffet, all you can eat! Besides the Mezzanine Plaza!"

Reading the Main course menu has made her mind so distracted. The menu, the view, and thinking what else to do afterwards, if she should try this out later, or maybe even asks her room mate to join her for dinner, Even if she haven't even seen her yet.

Everything was just bursting into her mind spontaneously! To top it all of, the smoothie was really tasty, and was giving her body a cooling effect.

Turning around the corner, while She kept on reading, letting her feet lead the way, She didn't noticed that a guy was sitting alone, hidden away around the corner outside the smoothie shop, just across the deck, engross in his computer laptop.

Suddenly, One of her feet came out of unbalance, tripping on the wire that was connected in his laptop! She tried to stop herself from falling, as she tiptoed on her own two clumsy feet ungracefully, bumping into the leg of the chair he was sitting on, She let out a startled scream, her heart stopped beating for a while, as she stumbled towards him, the extra large paper cup smoothies came crushing down in between the middle of her chest, and through the guys head, spilling all over straight into the guy's brown hair, shirt, and laptop!

Everything went so fast and yet at the same time in slow motion. The smoothies that she just bought came splashing down towards the stranger!

* * *

"OMG! I am so sorry!" She burst out in shock! Her whole face reddening from embarrassment.

The stranger didn't flinch! There was no emotion to be seen!

"I-I didn't mean too! I'm really so sorry!"

She bowed her head down, as low as her head could. This was not happening! This rarely happened to her.

She looked up at him when she heard no response and saw no emotion,

"I am so sorry!" she repeated again, after bowing countless times, taking out some napkins on the napkin holder, and starts cleaning him away clumsily, wiping his hair, down to his green shirt nervously.

Wow, he has a nice body! Blushing furiously "hold it right there! This is not the time to think of such things! She thought about kicking herself on the rear after this, she was glad that she didn't blurt that out aloud!

She looked over his laptop, and saw that it also had some spilled smoothies scattered on some part of his device.

"Omg! Your laptop! I'll wipe it out for you" without thinking twice,

She quickly began wiping some napkins into it. She knew it could damage the computer if this was not wiped out instantly!

Upon reaching through his computer monitor, she noticed some coding and images of some Mecha robot, her eyes got wider, suddenly stopping on what she was doing, mind racing for a few seconds, as if it was searching for something else.

Sensing what she saw, he suddenly stood up from his sit, as she snapped back from reality through his action and quickly began to continue wiping away hurriedly! In a swift motion, he took her arms away from his laptop!

"Enough!" his cobalt blue eyes with no emotion, was now looking deadly straight into her eyes!

His hair was wet, from the cold liquid, and was still dripping on his handsome face. He was looking straight into her eyes down to her very soul? Despite in a situation like this, she noticed that he was taller than her.

His movement was fast, the laptop computer lid have already been close down on its keyboard dock, his hands no longer holding her arm as he stepped away.

Suddenly she was now starring at the gun pointed towards her face! To some strange reason, they were the only two human beings around the hidden corner outside the shop.

"W-what! The?" was the only word coming out of her vocal chord that sounded like a squeak from a little mouse. A puzzled, shocked expression plastered on her face!

She couldn't move from the spot! She felt like a prey that was caught in from a bigger animal!

"You have seen enough" he said in his monotone voice.

"Huh? "What?! I was just trying to apologize!" she exclaimed in her defense.

"I-I'm really sorry! I wasn't looking to where I was going, and I accidentally poured my smoothies all over you! If you want, I would gladly pay for all the troubled that I have costs you! You see, I was having one of those perfect day of my life, and I wouldn't intentionally do that on purpose! I'm not usually this clumsy",

an image of Usagi came through her mind in mile-second, she was blabbering now, as she explained things that should maybe left unsaid.

He would have let this passed, but the fact that she saw whatever he was doing had triggered his action to point his gun at her.

"Don't bother!"

He examined her, seeing that her own clothes also had some spilled juice (That would stained soon if not treated as soon as possible, due to the fabric.)

He also happened to take special notice to some important details, which he could not passed to ignore but admire that she was beautiful, with her rosy cheeks glowing in her face, a great figure and to top it all of, the stained in her che…- he was not like that at all!

The girl in front of him was the cause for making him feel odd! Shifting his eyes away, he focused Looking directly into her beautiful emerald eyes; he could see through her that she was not even afraid of what this gun might do to her.

"I suggest you don't pry into others business if you don't want to die! "

She blinked, thinking if she had done something else other than poured juice all over him.

"What!?" she said for the umpteenth time.

"Wait just a minute here! I don't know what you are talking about! But I know it was my fault. Maybe we could talk this thing over on a civilized manner, if you want-"

(remembering that she was still holding the wet flyer that was already half torn but the important logo print still remained visibly, she didn't know how she manage to still have it around)

" -I could treat you out for dinner! if you want!" she manage a genuine smile and showed him the wet flyer she was still holding, he lowered his gaze down to see what it was, but quickly turn his gaze back straight into her eyes.

"I could also pay you up for your laptop, just in case it got broken!" she offered weakly! She knew she wasn't that rich, but it was the list thing she could do, and she'll just have to work extra hard, as soon as she finds a job to pay for it.

"If you hadn't been such a clumsy jinx, you could have avoided such destruction, and the answer is NO!"

They stood still motionless for only a mere second, gun was still pointed toward her, and the only thing that could be heard from the background was the wave splashing on the side of the ship!

It could have been a calming sound for a perfect day like this, if this event had not even occurred. Tension was brewing around them, noting that someone should speak up now.

Was she the only one who is feeling awkward at this minute! Of course she was!

"But I want to make it up for you?" feeling her cheeks burning from embarrassment, as she was turned down.

"I don't like girls that are persistent, I just said NO! didn't I?"

"Yes, but… I couldn't possibly-"

"I don't know what other kind of destruction you could do, if in case I said yes and I don't like nosy girls" he cuts her off.

"I really don't mean to pry on your business, if I ever did unintentionally! Again, I'm really sorry! I really didn't mean for any of this to happen! It was really just an accident!" she said sincerely, letting out a small sigh.

"And next time, if I were you, I will just mind my own business! Or else, I will hunt you down, and kill you!" He warned her. Which of course, Deep down inside, he have no intention of doing that to her.

A scowl formed in her pretty face, she was getting furious! He may have so little thing to say, but when he does, his comeback was insulting!

What the heck is he talking about? Did he mean about the coding or the robot in the picture? What do I really care about that? I just remembered a friend back home! Do I have to explain everything to him?! Unless he works in an evil organization, or hiding a secret of some sort, that is making him so paranoid? she thought irritably. He didn't need to bother! Because right now, she just didn't care!

Normally, she wouldn't mind letting someone treated her like this if she was attracted to the guy, but with her good mood that is now quickly deflating like a speed of light as it pops out. She was getting pissed off!

She knew it was her fault, but it was just an accident. And another thing, how dare he point that thing in her face! How rude!

Here she was pouring her heart out to apologized, she could understand if he was this furious! But this guy was overreacting! He may be cute! But his attitude was wearing her thin! This guy didn't even know her to accuse her of such things!

She tried diplomatic tactics, and reason out that it was normal that he would get mad which is understandable, turning the tables around, what if she was in his shoe, but she wasn't anything like that at all! This guy is just plain cruel! And a total jerk!

Her headstrong behavior was kicking in overdrive! Most of all, She was pissed by that gun in front of her! Then, threatening her life that he will kill her?

"Look here buster! I'm trying my best to apologize as sincerely as I could! I will accept your insults but could you please! Stop threatening me with your gun! If you don't like my apology then FINE! "She said as calmly as she could, trying to hid the anger behind it.

She heard a simple grunt from him, finally putting his gun away from her face. She took out some money in her purse, and placed the money in front of him, next to his laptop. Which she thought would be enough to pay her expenses.

Writing down her emergency phone number, in a piece of paper! She looked back at him! Cobalt blue eyes to Emerald green ones!

"This is all I have right now, if this is not enough, you could reach me through this number!"

Still no word or any emotion from him as their eyes battled, until she had enough of this pointless mind games!

"Alright then, if you have nothing else to say' I should be going now"

She turns her back and walked away from him.

He was analyzing things in the back of his mind; she doesn't even know his name! He didn't know why, but strangely, as soon as she reminded him that he was still pointing the gun at her face, he putted his gun down to his side, even before she turned her back on him. He didn't know how she could affect him this way, and why didn't he put his gun down.

Was it something in her eyes that made him stunned! And could not pull the trigger! But there really isn't any reason to pull it in the first place.

He looked at the money and the phone number she had placed down, he really didn't need her money. He will just have to return it back to her before they reached their destination.

All he has to do is find out who she was, and her room cabin. He grabbed the piece of paper that has her phone number written on it.

* * *

"What a jerk!" she grumbled, talking a loud to herself! She was having the most perfect day of her life for the first time being alone, and this stupid incident happened.

"Unbelievable!" she noticed that her favorite sleeveless shirt she was wearing had already dried out from a visible colored stained.

"I could have chosen a banana flavored, but instead I've chosen strawberry flavored!" she growled.

"So much for being a GRACEFUL figure skater if you could tripped like that UNGRACEFULLY to some jerk" she added as she fumed!

The shirt was an expensive gift from Hotaru and Michiru, it was supposed to be a gift from her getaway party, but was given to her on an earlier month. Instantly becoming her favorite, its not that she didn't love what the other have given to her, actually she treasured every single one of them.

"I hope I won't encounter that jerk again!" unconsciously blurting her thought aloud again.

She then remembered that she just gave out her emergency phone number! What if he ask her to pay up in full for the broken laptop? she'll just ask for his bank account #, and deposit it in that kind of transaction! That way, she didn't need to see him, and its not like she can't change her emergency phone number afterwards! Just in case he bugs her.

As she walk past through a group of set of family, who seems to be enjoying themselves. she felt conscious when they started looking strangely at her, was it because she had a scowled look on her face, or was it because there is a stained on her shirt visibly, or is it because she was talking to herself. after that last thought, it suddenly hit her with embarrassment, that she had been talking all the while to herself like a lunatic, probably, her expression, and that stained adds it up! maybe being alone and no one else to talk to will really make you talk to yourself unconsciously.

She quicken off her pace. She just can't wait to get out of there. Back in her room chamber! She just had enough for today! She can't wait until she changes her clothes, and find a laundry shop! Even if she wants to enjoy watching the sun that would soon be setting down on the sea, her mood was not into it anymore, as she passes more decks along the way, she took quick glances every now and then, in some ways, it able to helped her clear her mind for a while.

*It was after sunset when she has returned to her room cabin, the first thing that she notice was that her room mate was still nowhere to be found.

Her mood turned gloomier, as she took out new fresh clean clothes out from her travelling bag. She was hoping that she would have someone to talk too! All her friends could be asleep by now, at this very moment! She hoped somehow, that her room mate might have had gotten back before her, so that they could get to know each other formally, and ask her if she wants to join her for dinner.

Maybe she was having fun somewhere with a group of friends and didn't come alone on this trip She thought bitterly.

For the first time, she felt homesick. It had been along time since she felt this way, she, being always alone, before meeting Usagi and the rest of the gang was the first turning point of her life.

The real reason for her boy crazy and not getting over her ex-boyfriend was because she was lonely!

She grew up having no parents to guide her, the idea of having a perfect guy was just a replacement of a father figure she could never have.

She loves reading a romance novel, dreaming that it could happened to her someday soon, thinking that by reading these kind of books would guide her on how to become a good housewife, but finding out the harsh truth that its not like that in the real world,

she did see how her parents loved one another when they were still around, which is the only thing that left her as a big part of her memory, but that was it!

The reason for not getting over his ex was not because they did it all the way, she was just a 12 to13 year old girl back then!

She just liked the idea of having a first true love! Like every sweet little young girls dream of, after watching some fairy tale story, I guessed. But it was not just that, she saw it too with her parents as a part of her last memory of them and what she reads in the romance novel, but what do she really knows about them? What she saw was enough to fulfill her thoughts about them.

Her mom was a very good cook! She loves it when they bake together! She taught her things when she was a young girl, and how her father always compliments her cooking.

She dreams of having a family restored like that one day!

Over the passed few year, she had learned her mistakes when it comes to boys, she appears to be too needy! Even to the point of being a martyred, but who could blame her, she was so young back then.

Then one day, she just had enough! Learning from her past mistakes! She still holds to that dream though, about marrying someday, Have kids, and have a family of her own. But right now, she just need to focused on something else more important, It'll just have to wait! She was still young anyway!

There was no time for depression, Or self pitying! She was a strong independent woman! She would just try to make the best out of this trip, As long as she stays away from that jerk! Nothing is gonna keep her down, Having thought this over, helped her feel better, as she headed towards the bathroom for a quick shower.

Putting her towel on the bar railing at the top of the glass door. Placing down her transformation pen near the sink and Letting her hair down freely as she stripped down to nothing, and let the water soaked down her entire being.

Turning the water off, she slid the sliding door open and reached out for her own foamy liquid soap that she prefer to use rather than the toiletries that the cabin have provided.

Her body was covered with foam, as she scrubbed her self off, not minding that the glass door was open, just in case she needed to reach out for anything else.

* * *

Heero Yuy, entered his cabin room, he himself needed to change his clothes! He felt really sticky! adding the sea salt, air atmosphere combined.

He needed to take a long relaxing shower! He didn't care if people stared at him strangely, as long as they didn't bother to know who he was and what he was capable of. He just doesn't give a damn!

He didn't know walking back to his own cabin room could almost took him an hour, just to get back, due to the crowd outside, that was starting to increase as they Prepare themselves to eat out for dinner.

The guy who slept earlier at the other side of the bed was nowhere to be seen! Which he was really thankful for!

he didn't know why he still can't stop thinking about her. There was something about her that intrigues him, she was different… in a good way! Placing her phone number somewhere safe, and his laptop on the top of his bed, along with his other stuff.

He took the things that he needed as he enters the bathroom.

* * *

* As soon as he entered the bathroom, in his boxer shorts. A familiar woman suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs, startled by her scream, he took out his gun, and points it towards her!

Taking the towel down with her that was hanging in the bar railing in a flashed as she curled up sitting down with her knees pulled to her chest, arms wrapped around her knees covering herself with a towel.

She threw the bottled shampoo that was lying around the floor, furiously towards him! "HENTAI!" she screamed as loudly as she could.

Being a perfect soldier that he was, and even good at playing basketball, he could have easily dodge that out! But a girl was inside his bathroom taking a bath!

NAKED! He stood there! To stunned to move a muscle! And was calling him a pervert?!

This was the first time he have encountered something like this in his whole entire life! His expression was in pure utter shock! But As the bottled shampoo contacted his face! His expression went back to its original form! Telling him to snap out of it! She was lucky though, that he didn't pull the trigger.

* * *

*Makoto heard the door opened, as she turned around at the same time to see who it was! She was so used to not bothering locking her own bathroom door at her apartment, since she was the only one who lived there, as a habit she had forgotten to do so just now,

Expecting to see a girl to come into view, she was mortified as soon as she saw him!

The guy she had just encountered earlier on! The jerk! IN HIS GREEN BOXER SHORTS!

She screamed as loud as she could, he suddenly pulled out his gun again, pointing it right at her! She grabbed the towel, and curled down faster than his bullet could offer!

Was he following her? Is he planning something evil to her? she didn't know how she could still able to think this through at a time like this.

She then remembered that she left her transformation pen near the sink, which is out of reach from her right now, so near and yet so far away! She felt so helpless at the very moment!

She saw the only weapon that could defend her! A bottled Shampoo! Without much further thinking, she threw it with perfect aim, toward his face for all the strength that she could offer!

"HENTAI!" she screamed! Expecting she would make him fall unconsciously on the ground with that powerful aim, he didn't even flinch!

* * *

A/N:

the story plot was supposed to be for my other favorite anime pairing, or maybe have already written something similar like this to my other stories that still isn't published yet. But then again that scene always happened in that or any other anime, so there really is nothing new, but thinking of what if I experiment it between them & due to their personality, and character, it turns out differently! This is the only story and pairing that I published here on fanfiction, & just in the spur of the moment, & I was just testing things out. **By the way! Heero and the boys have grown incredibly taller, upon reaching 18 years old.** Cause I remember when I reached sophomore to senior year! Almost all the boys have grown incredibly taller! Also, I know you called grow taller just by being out on space. And since it's a cross-over fanfiction stories, the height could be adjusted, just like any fanfic writers out there =) personally, I think around the old days when you are 5'6 taller, in Asia, you're already considered tall, Especially if you're just a 14 year old girl, plus wearing high heel boots to add more inches. I guess If you were a teen around those time in Asia. Anyway, I'm just sharing my personal experience. I guess generation changes overtime. by the way**, Makoto is 17 and will be turning 18 at the end of the last month of the year in this story**. **I almost couldn't finished the conversation and bickering between them about the smoothie For 15 hours! I just hope I connected the reason as to why she acted differently, from being a boy crazy. I hope it didn't turn out too dramatic or cheesy. I actually couldn't wait to write the bathroom scene down, which I know I could have enjoyed writing more if i pulled it through with my grammatical error or past tenses. and to be honest, i have a difficulty explaining it through words! I'll just re-read and re-edit it later on if need. as soon as i have some sleep.**

**Honestly I really need help! Please leave a comment, and what do you guys think? (also ****beta reader is welcome to correct any error! and would really appreciate it)** Thanks again! you guys! 


End file.
